Video content is increasingly available through a variety of devices, including mobile devices. Conventionally, to obtain video content at a mobile device such as a cellular telephone the device accesses a web-based video source, such as a streaming video web site or repository of video content items. However, such web-based video sources typically do not provide the variety of content available via broadcast or multi-cast video sources, such as Internet Protocol Television. This limitation in the available video content can result in a poor experience for users of the mobile devices.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.